Two Hundred Jewels
by Retreat
Summary: Just an average day at the Guild... Not. Lucy stumbles across two kids, but who are they, and what relation to the Guild do they have?


**Hello Guys! My Name's Retreat ( If you didn't already know that... ) This is my first One-Shot. Please Enjoy and tell me what'cha think :)**

* * *

The sunlight of that Saturday morning was streaming through the window of our favorite Celestial Mage. The blonde fluttered her eyes open then squinted with the sudden bombardment of light filling her single apartment. She groaned and rolled over to look at her clock.

Seven-Thirty. _Too early._

Lucy rolled back over and snuggled her head into her pillow.

_Weird... My pillow wasn't this stiff..._ She laid her blonde trestles back onto her 'pillow' and groaned.

_Nope not a pillow._

Lucy shot up.

Bad decisions.

She shot up a little too quickly. The summoner tumbled out of bed and jumped to her feet. She brushed her golden locks out of her mocha-colored eyes. Lucy face-palmed at the scene in front of her.

Natsu was sprawled out on her bed. His limbs astray, pink locks a mess, and the most content look on his face while his mouth full of fangs drooled.

"I hope he isn't dreaming of fire and meat." Lucy grumbled.

Lucy was not a happy Celestial Spirit Mage. She was woken way too early on a Saturday, Natsu just-so-happened to be the person to wake her, and they had just gotten back from a tiring mission the night before.

Team Natsu just so happened to get a request to defeat a minor dark guild, Centaur Hooves. This guild specialized in Take-over magic.

Not a fun request when Lucy was being chased by perverted tiger-takeover mages.

Lucy snapped back to reality when the Fire Dragon Slayer started to mumble in his sleep. The Dragon-Child rolled onto his stomach and snuggled into Lucy's actual pillow.

"Lushi... I... I'm... HUNGRY!" Natsu exploded. He successfully managed to set the summoner's favorite pillow on fire, tossing it towards the unsuspecting blonde. Lucy shrieked and tossed the pillow onto the floor. Making a mad dash to her closet, and pulling out her fire extinguisher, Lucy doused her pillow in the cool, white foam.  
The summoner panted and dropped the extinguisher back into it's spot in her closet. She put her hand to her forehead and looked over at the pile of ash that was once her favorite pillow.

Like before, Not a happy Celestial Spirit Mage.

The summoner stomped off to her bathroom for a much needed shower. She stripped her stripped cotton pajama bottoms and removed her white t-shirt. She tossed them into her awaiting laundry hamper and swiftly tossed her underwear and sports bra in after them. She leaned over her bathtub and turned the knob to scalding hot. After the water heated up, Lucy timidly stuck her dainty hand under the stream coming from the shower head. Lucy hissed as her hand was burned by the water. She waved her hand around hoping to cool the injured appendage. The Celestial Mage swiftly turned her faucet's water down to a steamy, but not too hot temperature.

The summoner straightened her back and pushed the polka-dotted shower curtain aside to let her into the tub.

After a few minutes of enjoying the hot water relax the muscles in her back, Lucy reached for her Vanilla shampoo. Pouring a dollop of the glorious smelling gel into the palm of her hand she rubbed it deep into her scallop. The foamy lather made her hair pile atop her head. She giggled as a large bubble landed on the very tip of her nose.

With a rush of toasty water, the foam cascaded sown her back and into the shower drain.

* * *

Lucy walked out of the bathroom with a fluffy bleach-white towel around her. The short 'towel' just covered what was necessary, so the Spirit Mage was extra careful to tuck the cotton a little tighter than usual. She wasn't surprised to see Natsu and Happy snoring away on her puffy pink comforter. Not a muscle moved since she got into the shower ten minutes ago.

Lucy brushed it aside and decided to let them sleep. The summoner padded over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. Out came a a lacy blue bra and underwear to match. She leaned over the next drawer and pulled out her usual blue bandeau top, matching vest, darker blue skirt, and thigh-high stockings. The blonde quickly dressed and tied her hair in the traditional pig tails.

The summoner glanced over at the clock.

"Hmm... It's almost eight-thirty... I should probably get working on breakfast so we can be at the guild by nine... Ok! Breakfast it is."

The Celestial Spirit Mage walked briskly into the kitchen, cool tiles on the floor sent her a chill through her stocking-covered feet.

Lucy opened the fridge and smiled.

_Good thing I restocked everything yesterday evening. I have just about everything I need._

The blonde decided on waffles with strawberries and bacon. She gathered all the ingredients and laid them out onto the counter. Lucy rolled up her sleeves and got to work making a huge breakfast for her and the black hole she called a Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Natsu grumbled and rolled over. A soft stream of light landed right onto the drowsy Dragon Slayer's head making the pinkette grumble and squint. He hoped to roll over and avoid the rude awakening but somehow managed to roll off the bed and onto the plush carpet.

A wafting smell of bacon and waffles made the muscular male shoot up off the floor and fully awaken him. He drooled and leaned over the bed to wake Happy. The blue feline snuggled into his fish plushie and mumble something about Charle. Natsu smiled and softly said, "Hey Buddy, Luce's got food for us!".

The Exceed lifted his sleepy head and blinked a few times to register the use of the 'f word'. He tiredly smiled and crawled up to the mess of bed head on his partner.

Natsu walked into the kitchen and spotted Lucy humming a soft tune and pouring batter onto the waffle maker. Piles of golden-brown waffles covered the large platter Lucy was carrying to the small dining table. Natsu took a seat at one end, and Happy to his left, leaving Lucy a spot next to Natsu. The summoner smiled warmly at her two partners and plopped the mountain of carbs in front of the drooling male. The pinkette wasted no time to dive into the waffle pile, dousing some in syrup and butter, and others in strawberries and whipped cream. The Celestial Spirit Mage walked back to the counter top and carried back a fish and some bacon. Dropping the fish onto Happy's plate she snagged two pieces of fatty bacon onto her plate.

"Shankhs fohhr dahf foodh, Luchieee." Natsu managed to say with a mouth full of waffles and bacon.

"Natsu! You can thank me by swallowing your food, then talking to me. Not both at the same time." The Blonde half-heartedly scolded.

With a huge swallow and a satisfied huff of air the pinkette turned back to Lucy and grinned, "Thanks for the food, Lucy! You're the best partner ever!"

"Yeafh you're dahf bess teh!" Happy squealed, mouth full of food.

"Happy!" Lucy groaned.

"Why do I even bother?" The blonde said as she pushed the remainder of her waffle around with her fork.

"Cause you liiiiiiiike us!" A very cheeky blue cat grinned.

"I don't think I'd have the choice _not_ to like you goofballs!" Lucy chuckled.

* * *

"I'll meet you at the guild, guys!" Lucy hollered out her second story window as Natsu and Happy ran down the street towards the guild. With a determined huff, Lucy began to tidy up her war-zone-like apartment. Picking up sheets and clothes off her bedroom floor she hummed a little. Tossing her dirty clothing into the washing machine, Lucy moved onto the kitchen.

Swiftly washing the dishes, she pulled off her checkerboard apron and hung it on its respective hook next to her cupboard.

Smiling at her progress, Lucy walked to her entrance way and slipped on her brown boots. She secured her belt, keys, and whip and headed out her rarely-used front door.

Walking along the canal, the summoner waved to the fishermen bringing in their morning load of fresh fish. She clasped her hands behind her back and basked in the warm, inviting, sunlight. With a content sigh, she focused on the route to the Guild.

_I could go through the park, it's such a nice day that I can't waste it!_

Lucy turned left past the florist, baker, and her personal favorite, Boutique Etoiles! Ogling the cute clothing in the display window she continued her way to the park.

The Blonde Celestial Mage spotted the Kardia Cathedral's clock tower and sucked in a quick breath.

"Eeep! I'm gonna be late!" Lucy squealed as she sped off in the guild's direction. A high pitched voice stopped the 18-year-old mage in her tracks.

"Nalaaaa! Nalaaaa! Where did you go?" A little boy yelled. Worry was distinguishable in his voice.

Lucy trotted over to the distressed child and squatted down to his eye level. The little boy couldn't have been much older than six or seven. His short and unruly blond hair contrasted with his very dark brown eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt and green cargo pants.

"What's the matter, Little boy?" Lucy asked softly.

The little male huffed and wiped his eyes. "Mama says I'm a big boy!"

"Oh, Ok. You're a very big boy." Lucy chuckled. "So what's wrong?"

"I can't find Nala!" The little blond's voice wavered a bit.

Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for the sniffling little boy. She enveloped him in a warm, comforting hug and looked him straight in the eye. "It's Ok, I'll help you look for 'Nala'."

The summoner stood up, New energy surging through her. "Ok! What does 'Nala' look like?"

"Nala's my little sister. She's five, has pink hair and is wearing a yellow dress." The little boy explained.

"Ok. Let's go look for your little sister!" Lucy said holding the little blond's hand.

A few minutes passed and nothing turned up. No little pinkette named Nala responded to any of their calls. Lucy wrinkled her brow.

"We've checked everywhere, right?" The little blond boy asked.

An abrupt idea struck Lucy's brain. "Not everywhere!"

Hurriedly, the two blonds ran to the rainbow sakura tree on the other end of the park. Lucy peered around the trunk, and happily saw a napping pinkette in a yellow sundress.

"Nala!" The little boy exclaimed as he gave the little girl a big, brotherly, hug.

The little girl didn't budge from her position, she simply smiled in her sleep and happily slept on.

Lucy smiled at the sibling love, but her thoughts were cut short at the grumbling in the little bond boy's stomach.

"Hehe... I'm hungry." The little boy smiled sheepishly.

"How about I take you two to my guild and get some snacks? We can wait for your parents there." Lucy suggested.

"Food!" the little male exclaimed. He jumped up and down as Lucy bent down and scooped the sleeping five-year-old into her arms. Reposting the little girl to sit on her hip, Lucy stretched out to join hands with the little blond boy. He gratefully accepted the outstretched hand and the trio headed towards Fairy Tail.

* * *

The three walked to the Guild in peaceful silence. Lucy was asked questions here and there, but over all, it was quiet.

She learned that the little boy's name was Lucas, he was six, and Nala was five.

They approached the guild's large, wooden doors, giving a struggled push, the door creaked open slightly. Sounds of a familiar brawl were loud, as per usual.

"Oi Flame-Brain! Let's continue our fight from yesterday!" A shirtless and almost-pant less Ice Make mage yelled from the bar.

"Gray, your clothes." A smiling Barmaid casually pointed out while cleaning a beer mug.

"I'll fight ya if you promise to keep your clothes on, you dumb ass Stripper!"

"What'd ya call me, Candle Butt?"

"That's it, Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice Make: Cannon!"

"BOYS!"

Abruptly, the noises were silenced and only a clang of armor could be vaguely heard.

Lucy took this blessing of silence as here Que to enter the rowdy guild. She crept inside and gestured for Lucas to follow her lead. She briskly walked directly back to the bar of the guild. Mirajane had her back to Lucy so she took a seat and set the still sleeping Nala on her lap. She watched as Lucas made an effort onto the barstool to her left.

"Morning Mira! Can I have two Apple Juices and some crackers?" Lucy asked the busy barmaid.

"Good Morning Lucy! I'll get you those in- Oh My! Lucy, why didn't you tell me you had children?" A shocked Barmaid exclaimed loudly.

"Lu-chan has kids?" Levy squealed.

"What?"  
"Damn! She's Taken!" a very disappointed Macao and Wakaba could be heard.

"Lucy? A mother?" Erza dropped her strawberry cake.

Natsu and Gray actually stopped strangling each other to stare at the Blonde in question.

Lucy waved her hands in the air. "Guys! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Lucy whisper-shouted in fear of waking Nala up. She quickly introduced the two children and explained the recent events. Lucas explained that he was playing with his sister only to loose her in a game of hide-and-go-seek, as the events lead on, Lucy explained that she had found him and searched together to find Nala.

"So, they aren't my children." Lucy sighed exhaustedly.

"Well, that gave us a good morning call. And I would of thought that you had gotten married and had children without telling us." Mira chuckled from behind the bar. She leaned over the counter and whispered into Cana's ear, "Two hundred jewels it takes Natsu more than five years to propose to Lucy-chan." She smirked at the alcoholic. The drunk woman looked back in disbelief. "Two hundred it takes the doof less than five years to propose." She grinned back.

"Deal!" The barmaid smiled.

Lisanna cleared her throat and moved towards the little boy.

"Hello Lucas! My name's Lisanna."

"Hi, Aunty Lisanna." the little blond boy grinned.

Little mutters and squeals of 'adorable' and 'cute' could be heard from the female mages.

"The white haired take-over mage took a seat next to him. "Can I ask why you were in the park?"

"I don't know. There was a flash and then Nala and I were in the park." The little boy explained.

"Well, Ok." Lisanna smiled, brushing the vague answer off.

Erza stepped forward to ask another question. "Can you tell us where your parents are?"

"Mama and Papa were sent on a special mission so they sent us to the guild, but we were reading a book in the library and then we somehow got to the park."

"And which guild that might be?" The scarlet haired mage pressed.

"Fairy Tail." Lucas said as he uncovered a red guild stamp on his right bicep. "Mama says when Nala turns six she can get the stamp, too." He said while looking at the sleeping girl on Lucy.

For a few moments, the guild went entirely silent.

"The... Guild Mark?!" Levy squeaked.

"But... How? I've never seen these kids before... How do they have the stamp?" Gray's eyes widened.

"What that f*ck. This is creepy sh*t." Gajeel muttered. That comment earned an elbow to the gut, curtesy of Levy.

Mira ducked down behind the bar and retrieved an old and overstuffed book. "This is the guild's member registry," The white haired model's eyebrows furrowed, "but, Lucas and Nala aren't in it at all." She huffed and shut the leather book, returning it to its rightful place.

"Like I said, creepy sh*t." Gajeel grumbled.

That comment got the Iron Dragon Slayer another 'Levy Elbow' as Lucy called it.

"Juvia would like to know when Lucas's birthday?" The Water Women spoke up.

"My birthday is December 7th, X803." The little blond boy recited proudly.

The guild went very quiet, very quickly. Cana dropped her huge-ass beer barrel, Wakaba's pipe fell out of his mouth, and Wendy audibly gasped.

Lucy could barely form sentences. "W-w-what? X803 hasn't even happened yet! It's barely August of X791! H-H-How is that even possible?" The blonde summoner choked out.

Gray stopped stripping his shirt at the little mysterious kid's answer. "What the serious f*ck!?" Juvia didn't even bother fawning over Gray, she was so entirely shocked.

This time it was Wendy who spoke up, "Lucas-kun's birth year isn't until twelve years from now!"

"Being confused is not MANLY." Elfman yelled as he clutched his white, unruly hair.

"... You're confwused because Nii-chan and me aren't fwom you're twime." A little voice said sleepily.

All attention in the guild was refocused on the little pinkette snuggling on Lucy. Nala raised her teensy hands to rub her cocoa colored eyes. She gave a big yawn and snuggled into Lucy's bosom, clearly comfortable, but not falling back into her deep slumber.

A few guild mates' eyes widened. Others' mouths gaped open.

"This is seriously some creepy sh*t." Gajeel grumbled in a very low voice. This time around, Levy didn't even bother to whack the pierced dragon slayer, the little bookworm was drilling the words 'not from your time' into her head. The simple phrase was frying her brain, making it impossible to think clearly. After the news died down, the little bluenette realized something. Shifting from beneath the Iron Slayer's arm, the Solid Script Mage approached the two kids. Lucas was still in the seat next to Lucy's, and Nala was sitting comfortably in the Celestial Mage's lap.

Levy cleared her throat and smiled at the two kids. "If you're not from our time, what year is it in your time?"

Nala looked at the bluenette tiredly, "It's August 2nd, X803. It's also Tyler's birthday tomorrow!" The little pinkette smiled cheerfully.

"Tyler?" Mirajane asked puzzled.

"Hmph! That popsicle-pants freak can't wait to rub it into my face that he's turning seven before me... And you're on his side 'cause you liiike him." Lucas sneered at his younger sister.

"You swound like Silv now! I dwo like him! He's vwery nice to me. Tyler mwade me an fwozen flower for my birthday last yeawr. You're just jealwous because he called you 'Flame-bwain' on youw're birthday. He's only a couwple months older anyways." Nala countered.

"Now doesn't that sound familiar." Master Makarov chuckled from the second floor. Laxus stared down at the crowd from next to his grandfather. They descended the staircase and over to the bar.

Lucas and Nala stopped their bickering to look up at the familiar voice. They immediately brightened.

"Jii-chan!" The siblings squealed. Lucas jumped off his stool and ran towards the Master laughing arms spread for a big hug. The older man received the little boy with mirroring arms and with a big smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you, Lucas." The Titan Mage smiled at the little blond.

Nala sat watching from Lucy's lap. Instantly jealous of her older brother, The little pinkette whined and squirmed on the summoner's lap. Taking the hint, Lucy carried the younger girl over to Master Makarov. Squealing and giggling at the group hug the elderly mage was giving her made his eyes soften.

Taking Lucas and sitting him on his lap, Makarov sat down at one of the non-upturned tables. Surprising everyone, Laxus bent down and scooped up the giggling little girl. She squealed and chuckled some more, glad to be in the man's arms.  
The males of the guild were absolutely confused at the fatherly attitude portrayed by the lightning user, but none of them would utter a single mock in fear of being electrified by the S-Class mage.

A soft smile graced the eldest take-over mage's face. Glad to see her fellow S-Class mage opening up a bit to the young girl.

Makarov cleared his throat, catching the attention of the bar. "Fear not of these two, they have come from the future."

Lucy gasped. "The future? How?"

"Their parents told me that they opened a book in the guild's library similar to 'Memory Days'. Your four remember that one, don't you?" Master Makarov gestured to Team Natsu. They bobbed their heads. "Well, their parents should be coming tomorrow so we can only keep our future members entertained for today." The elderly grinned widely.

"Who are their parents?" An interested Solid Script Mage asked.

"That, I've been told by the parents to keep a surprise until they come to get them." Master Makarov smiled. Clearly happy that two of his current children, had children.

Laxus chuckled, practically reading the thoughts of his grandfather. Took them long enough. He thought.

Strangely enough, Natsu stayed quiet the entire conversation. He just came over to the bar and took a seat in the spot next to Lucas's.

The lightning mage walked over to the bar and handed the little pinkette back to Lucy, Nala happily complied and snuggled into Lucy once again.

Very softly, Nala said something. "Mama!" She purred.

This simple comment was picked up by the sensitive ears of Natsu, who looked at Lucy and Nala. Lucy, who clearly hadn't heard the soft coo from Nala, looked down affectionately at the little pinkette, soothingly rubbed circles on her back and patted down her unruly pink locks.

Natsu couldn't help but smile just a tad. Lucy was treating the little girl as if she was her own. Knowing the pains of being separated from family, she could understand the clingy Nala. He sniffed the air around the two and caught something off about the little children.

Weird. Natsu brushed off the strange scent and looked over at the grinning blond kid chatting with Master Makarov.  
Lisanna walked behind the bar and poured Nala some apple juice. The youngest take-over mage passed the small glass over to the little pinkette, who happily drank the amber liquid.

The guild seemingly went back to normal, everyone was still a bit curious about the 'kids from the future', but Master and Laxus seem to know what's going on. They were treating this event like it was completely normal, but with Fairy Tail, there's never a normal day.

* * *

Lucas came back to the barstool and happily took a seat next to Natsu and Lucy. Lucy and Lisanna were chatting about what had been going on int the guild since they left for the mission a little over a week ago. Little things had taken place, like Bacchus came to challenge Cana to another drinking contest and Elfman and Evergreen were caught 'holding hands'. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle a bit. People in this guild were starting to reach the age of wanting to start settling down. Most of the guild members of this generation were currently single, so going on a few dates here and there were starting to get more and more frequent. Heck, even Erza met up with Jellal last month to 'chat'.

Lucy sighed and looked over at Natsu and Lucas. Smiling as they laughed and goofed around, talking and asking questions.

The Celestial Mage was currently single, but all the dates she'd ever had, have been scared away by Natsu. He'd threatened to burn two of her dates, set fire to one's hair, and the rest were just frightened by his presence. He had to apologize multiple times to the summoner, but she always would end up forgiving the Dragon Slayer. Sometimes, Lucy swears he does those things for fun, other times, she could have the feeling that he was doing it for her. He wasn't the Mature, book-loving, dark-haired man she'd been dreaming of, he was the funny, pink-haired, rambunctious partner she knew and loved dearly. He may be only a year older than her, but has the matureness level of a twelve-year-old.

Natsu had brought her to the guild, something she'd been eternally grateful for. He'd saved her countless times from danger (and boyfriends), been there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, been in her apartment whether invited or not. Natsu Dragneel had been the person to bring her home. Home home. Not just Magnolia or her Apartment on Strawberry Street. Home. Her home was Fairy Tail. Her family was her guild mates. They were Nakama, and always would be, and Natsu had been the one to introduce her to crazy, but original people, taken her on countless adventures, saved her life, and been her support. No one in her previous life as a Heartfilia Heiress, besides her mother, had shown her this level of kindness before. The Pyromaniac, know as 'The Salamander', was someone she held close to her heart.

It took Lucy a bit to confront her own feelings towards the Fire Dragon Slayer, but after the Eclipse Project, Dragons, and the Grand Magic Games a little over a month ago, the summoner had come to a conclusion.

She loved him. Loved him from the bottom of her heart. From that first day in Hargeon Port, to each and every passing day, Lucy Heartfilia had come to love Natsu Dragneel.

The blonde could only hope that he'd feel the same way, or make some sort of gesture to confirm her thoughts, but that dense fool couldn't tell Romance from Friendship if it could save his life. Lucy chuckled at the thought of Natsu being bombarded by love and all the mushy stuff that followed.

The Celestial mage would, in truth, love to have a future with Natsu. Dating, getting married, adventuring, finding Igneel, having a family, and even growing old together sounded like a dream to Lucy. Natsu would probably never want to settle down with anyone, more or less Lucy, and wouldn't risk the friendship between any of his Nakama to make any sort of advancement in romance.

Lucy sighed. Glancing over at the two, weirdly similar, boys as Natsu was teaching the little blond different punches and hand to hand combat. Happy was cheering and showing off his moves to Charle, who simply 'hmph'ed and told him she'd seen better. It scared Lucy a bit, seeing that Lucas was quickly getting tired and becoming more and more vulnerable to Natsu's very soft punches. She knew the Dragon Slayer wouldn't try to hurt the kid, but wouldn't want to assume he was safe with the pyro.

She looked down into her lap once more and saw the familiar sight of Nala cuddling her chest, fast asleep. Smiling fondly at the little child she looked over to Master Makarov. He was chatting with Laxus about something. Not anything serious that would make interrupting them wrong, but something minimal. Probably beer, or young women, or both. Lucy sighed, her perverted Master could be almost predictable sometimes.

Lucy positioned Nala on her left hip, careful not to wake said sleeping child, and stood up from the bar. it was now a little after six, people were starting to head home for the day. Lucas was barely standing and Nala was fast asleep already, so that was a signal to head home for the day.

Walking over to Master Makarov and Laxus, Lucy cleared her throat to gain the attention of both of them.

"Master, Laxus. If it's alright with you two, I'd like to take Nala and Lucas home for the night. I'll feed them dinner and they can sleep at my place tonight. I already have some extra sheets because someone," Lucy gestured over to the Fire Dragon Slayer, "already crashes there anyways."

The two males looked at each other and nodded. They turned back to face the Celestial Spirit Mage and Master Makarov grinned wildly. "Of course, my child. Just remember to have Natsu walk you and the kids back to your apartment."

"Alright Master. Thank you Laxus, Master." Lucy smiled.

She strolled over to Natsu, Happy, and Lucas and told them the plan. Natsu cheered at the thought of being fed, and Lucas simply yawned and smiled. Seeing Lucas's struggle to stay awake, the Fire Dragon Slayer picked the six-year-old up and onto his shoulders. The little boy chuckled and grasped the pink locks of Natsu, holding on for what he presumed to be a bumpy and crazy ride back to Lucy's apartment on Strawberry Street. Natsu and the rest walked out the guild's wooden doors and turned back to wave at whoever hadn't gone home for the night. Master and even Laxus gave little subtle waves at the retreating group.

* * *

It was a little past eight in the morning when Lucy woke up. The sun streamed into her living room from where she had slept. The summoner had given her given her comfortable bed up to the two kids and she ended up on the couch. Standing up and stretching, Lucy walked over to her closed door and slowly cracked it open to take a quick peak at the two sleeping children.

Laying soundly in her bed was not just two small kids, but a pink-haired moocher and his flying companion. It was defiantly a sight to see and Lucy couldn't help but smile softly.

There, swaddled in her pink comforter, lay Natsu in between Nala and Lucas. Each child had snuggled up to the warm Fire Dragon Slayer and showed content and peaceful expressions. Happy was also tossed into the mess of limbs, happily cradled into the small grasp of Nala, snoring and mumbling about different kinds of fish.

"They kinda look like a family, ne?" She chuckled lightly. Shutting the door, she walked into the kitchen and worked on making breakfast.

A few minutes later, a breakfast composed of waffles, bacon, fruit, and sausages was all lined up on the table. It was unusual for Lucy to set more than two or three places, but today it was a full-out four people (and one exceed!) breakfast.

Lucy sighed looking over the table arrangements. "This is what having a family feels like? I make almost the same amount of food for Natsu anyways... So what's the extra two servings? It's easy enough for me... Let's just hope they don't eat as much as Natsu does." Lucy sweatdropped. Boy that guy could eat. And eat and eat and eat. Lucy classified Natsu as "Fiore's bottomless pit." Unless it came to alcohol. Cana and Bacchus held those titles.

The Celestial Spirit Mage walked over to her bedroom door once again, this time, a little less quietly. Opening the door she smiled as the kids and Natsu stayed pretty cuddled up, no signs of moving.

"Hey, breakfast is ready." Lucy called.

"FOOD!" Two voices yelled in unison.

Out into the dining area came flashes of Pink and Blond, more commonly know as Lucas and Natsu. The hastily sat down at the table and began scarfing waffles and sausages like there's no tomorrow. Lucy looked over at the duo and couldn't help but notice the similarities. Sweatdropping at the two fighting over a waffle, Lucy snatched it from their grasps and grabbed her knife. Swiftly cutting the carb in half and passing it back to the hungry wolves, Lucy walked over to the threshold of her bedroom and leaned against the doorway. Arms crossed below her chest, she smiled genuinely as the little girl slowly woke up.

Nala was sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly waking up. The young pinkette raised her closed fists to rub the sleep away from her eyes and Happy yawned. Happy was sitting atop the little girls head, clearly comfortable and unwilling to move. Nala hopped off the bed and slowly trudged over to Lucy. Raising her arms and whining tiredly, The summoner took the hint as wanting to be carried. Hooking her hands below the child's underarms, Lucy huffed Nala onto one side and slowly swayed back and forth. Making small talk with the barely conscious girl she asked about how she slept and if she liked Happy as a cuddle buddy.

From the table, Natsu stopped scarfing his food down to look over to what Lucy was doing. Watching the way Lucy smiled at the little girl, the way she easily reading the little ones wishes without speaking, and soothingly swaying back and forth all intrigued the Dragon Slayer.

He had personally never seen this side of Lucy before. He knew she liked little kids and basically got along with everyone, but not like this. She was slowly bonding with the little child, acting as a pseudo mom for the girl who wasn't even from this time. The summoner connected with the child in a way that he'd seen Mothers on the streets of Magnolia do, and a very few amount of parents at the guild too. It was kinda like Romeo and Macao. They bonded differently than friends or guardian and child. Like a family. They bonded just like a family did. A family that Natsu had only partially received from Igneel and Fairy Tail, but it wasn't the same as a real family. A real family to Natsu consisted of a Father, Mother and children. Whether it be their own children or adopted, they acted as a family, and shared a greater bond than friendship could ever offer.

And that's what Natsu saw as Lucy came into the kitchen caring Nala. She took care of the child in a loving and comforting fashion, smiling and laughing, cleaning up messes, scolding, all the things she did with Natsu and the gang... Except differently.

Lucy offered food to everyone, deciding on a bowl of fruit for herself, she sat down at one end of the table. Nala was to her left, Natsu across from her, and Lucas to the right of Natsu. Happy sat at the head of the small table and unceremoniously stuffed his fish down his throat. Talking and eating at the same time, Lucy wondered how Lucas could even understand a single phrase coming from the exceed's full mouth.

Spearing a chunk of honeydew on the end of her fork, she popped the cold melon into her mouth, half heartedly listening into the conversation.

The three talked about how much the guild had changed in the future, names of the guild's children- not giving away powers or parents- and little things like what they enjoy, like to eat, stuff like that.

Everyone finished breakfast pretty quickly, making cleanup fast, and getting the little kids changed. Luckily enough for them, the guild had offered some of their old and outgrown clothes.

Erza offered her smaller set of armor, only to be turned down in fear of Nala collapsing beneath the sheer weight of it. Mira had dug out more of her old provocative leather clothing, receiving a yes from Master, and an no from the greater good of the guild. Lisanna had found some small sundresses which actually fit Nala nicely. Picking a dark pink sundress, black sandals, and tying her hair back into a ponytail, Nala happily wore her hand-me-down clothes.

Lucas was another story. Considering Gray basically stripped his entire childhood, only a pair of boxers was left. Not much help. Elfman's clothes was too large to fit Lucas, Gajeel never kept any of his old clothes, Mira had dug into Laxus's clothing, much to his displeasure, and found some of his more 'teenage-rebellion' fashion, but also a small pair of green Capri cargo shorts and an orange t-shirt with a lightning bold on it. They seemed to fit nicely, and it was kinda cute to see a small blond in Laxus's old clothes. It was kinda like seeing Laxus at age six, but something was different about the child that didn't make him look like the Lightning Mage they had all seen pictures of.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, the kids, and Happy all entered the guild a little after ten o'clock. The guild's bar was rowdy and drunk, a typical sight at Fairy Tail. The group of them minus Natsu sat down at one of the rare non-upturned tables. They were quickly joined by most of the female mages. Some asked about their future partners, others about how much they changed, and the eager few who asked about future children. The girls each got different vague answers, some able to figure out what the cryptic messages meant, some weren't as lucky.

An example would be Levy: the curious bluenette asked if she would get any taller in twelve years, and Lucas nodded his head. He also threw in, "I overheard Uncle Gajeel saying something about these growing, too." The little innocent boy cupped his hands around his chest, imitating 'Uncle Gajeel'. Many girls snickered and chuckled at the little blond boy's motions directed at the Solid Script Mage. She instantly turned beet red, practically seeing steam flush out her ears. She tried to hide her face in embarrassment while Lucy and Mira teased her about the relationship between the Iron Dragon Slayer and the short mage. Stomping over to where the Ex-Phantom Lord member was sitting at the bar, she snagged his ear and dragged him out if the guild, most likely to get away from the taunting looks from the women.

Hours went by, and more and more men were dragged out of the guild. Juvia asked about her future partner, and received her most favorable answer. She instantly went over to the stripping ice mage and dragged him off to go buy wedding rings. Typical Juvia. Others like Erza, had asked about what her children's name would be and got answers that seemed vaguely familiar. Later realizing that they were names a certain blue-haired criminal suggested to her when they were kids, talking about their future together. She stormed off in hopes of hiding her flustered face that rivaled her given last name.

A few hours later, after the whole fiasco of learning about bits of their future, everyone had returned to the guild in hopes of seeing Nala and Lucas's parents. Time ticked by as brawl after brawl started up again. Lucy sighed, not that she did want the little kids to leave, but was eager to see which of her current friends would be the parents. It was exciting to know that someone would be lucky enough to call the two rambunctious kids their own. They definatly were Fairy Tail children, able to poke and prod to annoy someone, but also have the feeling of family.

A loud yell came from beyond the closed doors of the guild, followed by some apologizing and scolding. The large wooden doors were flung open wide to reveal two cloaked figures, one shorter than the other. Makarov came forward and greeted the two chuckling and telling them how much they'd grown. Her smiled widely as the female leaned down and gave the tiny old man a hug, thanking him for watching over their kids. The standing cloaked figure scanned the guild, quickly spotting his two offspring.

Nala was sitting in Lucy's lap playing with her fingers while she chatted with Erza, while Lucas was standing over by Gray and Natsu, enjoying their brawl. The hooded figure cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Nala! Lucas!" A husky, more mature voice called.

"No." Gray said as his eyes widened.

"F*cking." Gajeel coughed.

"Way." Natsu stood, eyes wide, mouth gaping open.

"Papa!"

"Daddy!"

There in the threshold of the guild hall, stood an older, grinning, Fire Dragon Slayer. Nala and Lucas came running as fast as their little legs could take them, eagerly running and jumping into the more mature Natsu's arms. They swaddled him in hugs and he laughed heartedly. A feminine giggle came from the woman next to Future Natsu, earning a grin from Lucas as he stretched out his arms for the woman to get ahold of him. She coo'd and swayed back and forth, rather familiarly to present Natsu.

"Mama!" The little blond boy cheered, he snuggled into the familiar chest. Current Natsu picked up a familiar scent, only there was two of them? He scrunched his nose trying of figure out what was going on until the second cloaked figure removed her hood.

A head of familiar blonde hair made Mira squeal until she passed out, thankfully caught by Laxus... Otherwise the guild would of had a whole lot of hell to pay when the demon woke up again.

There in all her Celestial Glory, stood Lucy Heartfilia. Looking to be in her mid thirties, the years had clearly been kind to her. She was a bit taller and her face had matured a bit too. Her curves got noticeably curvier, her chest got a bit larger, but overall the same person.

( AN: Future Lucy = Older Lucy | Lucy = Current Lucy )

Lucy from the current time was frozen in her spot at the table. If she was standing, she would of collapsed.

M-me?! Married to N-Natsu?! And Lucas and Nala are my future k-kids?! She screamed in her head. Trying to decide whether to be ecstatic or downright confused, the Celestial Mage saw the familiar face of Natsu, the current one that is, he looked over at her with the same thoughts in mind. They made eye contact and immediately whipped their heads away from each other. Her face was bright red and his was a light pink.

A chuckle came from Future Lucy as she let Lucas down to go chase around Happy, "Aww, don't you remember when we'd do that all the time? That happened a lot when we were dating." She said as she looked over to meet her husband's gaze.

"Yep Luce, we were so embarrassed when we were asked by Makarov." He chuckled lightly.

Future Lucy approached Lucy and Natsu quickly followed by Future Natsu. The Future counterpart swung an arm over his partners shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Thank you for watching the kids while we were out. The mission took longer than expected, and because of Natsu's S-Class ranking, he had to go on a mission directly before this one. It was absolutely crazy for me to balance everything, so we sent the two to the guild and they were left alone in the library only to bring them back into this time." Future Lucy explained.

"Yeah, if only Metal Head hadn't dragged Levy out to go make their third child, this would of never happened." The Future Natsu scoffed.

Gajeel with his high powered hearing, listened in from across the guild. He was in the middle of a big swig of beer and ended up spitting all of its contents over an unsuspecting Requip Mage. Que the Rampage, Erza went all out with her Heavens Wheel Armor, spearing every table, barrel (much to Cana's displeasure), and chair in her path.

"This destruction isn't even a fraction of what she did during Jamie's pregnancy. You should give your best regards to Jellal when you see him next." Future Lucy whispered two their counterparts from the present.

Lucy chuckled. Knowing that the future was bright ahead of her, she motioned her counterpart to come sit and talk about the guild of her time. She spilled information about Laxus becoming the next Master and Marring Mirajane, Elfman and Evergreen were expecting a boy, Cana and Bacchus had been Engaged, Lissana and surprisingly Rogue Cheney had been dating for a few years, and Wendy and Romeo had just had their one year dating anniversary.

Other exciting news like Erza and Jellal having a boy, Erin and a girl, Jamie, Levy and Gajeel had twin boys, Natan and Rex, Juvia married the love of her life and had Tyler and Uriel, two kids the same ages as Lucas and Nala. Future Lucy also spilled that Tyler has a crush on Nala, making the girls at the table squeal.

After what seemed like hours of chatting, brawling with future counterparts, and lots of laughter, the future family had so say their goodbyes.

With one final wave the group started to sparkle in golden light.

"Wait! " an awake Mirajane shouted, "How long did it take Natsu to ask you to marry him?" She yelled.

Future Lucy looked at her counterpart and smiled softly. "It took him seven years from now! Right after he found Igneel he proposed!" She called back.

"Wait? I found Igneel?!" Natsu yelled excitedly.

"Yep! He's fine! Just keep looking! Also don't forget to take Luce with ya! Otherwise she'll follow you and get into trouble!" His future counterpart called back, grinning wide. He tossed his arm over his wife's shoulder and waved at the past Guild.

With a flash, they disappeared. Leaving a few gold sparkles in their wake.

The guild went quiet for a bit, thinking a out the past days' events.  
Suddenly, the white-haired barmaid smiled widely.

"Hey Cana!" The barmaid yelled across the silent guild.

"Hmm?" The alcoholic perked up.

"You owe me two hundred jewels."

"Goddamit!"

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Hey, Thanks for reading! Go Check out My other stories:_**

**_Little Flicker- Rated T_**

**_Weird Dreams- Rated M_**

**_Thank you!_**

Re-chan


End file.
